


a pleasant afternoon

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Series: a sweet ride [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hitchhiking, Homemade Porn, Inadequate Foreplay, Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a short haul – Orlando to Tampa – and then a day and a half off before they're back on the road.  Jeff's about ready for it, after nearly five straight days behind the wheel, and the time off will do him good with Jenny.  He figures he'll spring for a bed tonight, give the girl a chance to stretch her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pleasant afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> so um. I was rereading some stuff on my hard drive, and it turned out I had already written the third part of this series - completely - and never posted it? I probably hated it at the time because that's how I've been feeling lately, but I'm posting it now, so whee!
> 
> probably won't make much sense unless you've read the previous two. as usual, I'm going to hell.

They have a short haul – Orlando to Tampa – and then a day and a half off before they're back on the road. Jeff's about ready for it, after nearly five straight days behind the wheel, and the time off will do him good with Jenny. He figures he'll spring for a bed tonight, give the girl a chance to stretch her legs.

But first thing's first. They're coming up on 48 hours since Jeff came inside her bare, and the last thing he needs if he's carting a runaway around is an unplanned pregnancy.

Jensen looks apprehensive when he pulls up outside the Planned Parenthood, but she seems to understand when he explains why he can't come with her. He tells her what she needs to ask the nurses for, and gives her the disposable cell he bought her – her old phone is powered off in Jeff's travel bag. GPS makes it useless for them now.

Jeff uses the time she's at the clinic to secure a motel room – one with two doubles. He'd like a king, but it wouldn't look right, if he's playing her father.

She calls to say she's ready a few hours later. She's a little bit subdued when he picks her up, but the motel has a pool, so he takes her to Walmart to buy a swimming suit – that brings her back around. It's the first time she's ever been allowed to have a bikini, and Jeff helps her pick one out. Shame he can't go with her into the dressing room. 

They pick up some basics too – underwear and tops, shorts and sunglasses – and she asks him for a little thing that will let her play her ipod in the truck.

At the register, she kisses his cheek and chirps, “Thanks, Dad,” and they're off.

They grab a quick sit-down lunch and she talks his ear off while they eat. Then it's back to the motel, where she changes into her new bikini for Jeff.

As much as he regrets covering up her body once it's bare to him, the tease of the fabric is consolation enough, as is the fact that she'll soon be wet, and the opportunity to slather her with sunscreen. 

He has her sit between his legs on the edge of the bed as he gets her back, then pulls her against him, happily ruining his shirt for the chance to rub down her front, and look down her top. Jeff nips her ear and slides his hand into the cup of the bikini, massaging lotion into her breast, and Jensen squirms. “That part's gonna be covered up.”

“Shame,” Jeff tells her. She doesn't speak as he does the other one, then covers her tummy. Naturally, he can't resist the opportunity to slide his hand down inside the briefs and play with her pussy. He thinks he's just about convinced her to forget the pool when he pulls his hand away.

He spreads her out on her back and lotions her legs with careful attention. He indulges himself with one kiss through the fabric over her cunt, and her hips arch up, wanting a repeat of their first night.

“Go swim – I'll be out in a minute,” he tells her roughly. He turns off the camera she hadn't noticed in the corner of the room, and spends the next fifteen minutes trying to calm his dick enough that he'll seem like a convincing protective father for anyone who might look.

*

The girl swims like a seal, and seems to like propping herself out of the pool while she talks to him, breasts pushed up and nearly out of her top. In other words, the next few hours are hell. The second part, at least, is on purpose – she's teasing him in public, as if her natural grace isn't tempting enough.

Not smart, no matter how much Jeff enjoys it.

He lets her take a shower after her swim, so he can flip the camera on, and when she comes out, he beckons her over in her towel, unwinding it from her and leaving her bare. He tugs her between the sprawl of his legs, hands on her thighs. “What did you think you were doing out there?”

Jensen makes a laughably bad effort at playing dumb, a little more bashful now that they're alone and he can do something about it. “I was swimming?”

“You were teasing me with your little tits in public. Teasing your _dad_. Did you think how that would look?”

Jenny's eyes slide away, like she actually did consider it and decided she didn't care. 

“Well. It earned you your first spanking. Lay down over my knee.”

Jensen's eyes go huge. “You can't be serious.”

“I absolutely am.” Jeff slides back on the bed, so when she lays down, she'll be supported. “And it's only gonna get worse if you keep on stalling.”

She wants to protest, but now she's on damage control, so she makes a half-hearted movement towards his lap like she thinks he might stop her. He pulls her in place, instead. 

He pins her at the shoulders with his left arm before he swings with his right, hand connecting with a soft smack. Jensen makes a sound that's probably more embarrassment than actual pain and squirms, but Jeff simply strikes her again, with equal force, on her other cheek. 

He goes back and forth, pinking the meaty part of her ass and the back of her thighs. All told, he goes pretty easy – he has plans for this body later – but it's not meant to be pleasant for her. Jeff gets hard at her warm wriggling weight in his lap, at the pleading sounds she makes, at the knowledge that the girl he's spanking is young enough to make this appropriate punishment. 

If Jensen's cunt is a bit slick by the time Jeff's done, he's sure it's not the spanking, per se – at least not yet. Right now, it's her nakedness and her proximity to him and everything she must know is going to happen after this is done, but she’s young enough that he wonders if he can condition her into loving it, for its own sake. 

“Lesson learned?” he eventually says, petting her ass. He dips his fingers into her slit and strokes her. She pushes back into it unconsciously.

“Yes, sir.”

“'Yes, sir,' I like that. Do you want to come?”

She shudders when he purposefully brushes over her clit. “Yes. Yes, please.”

When Jeff slips his middle finger into her pussy, she clamps down, and his dick twitches in his jeans. “Such a tight little cunt. Soaking wet, though. That spanking get you all hot and slippery for my dick?”

No answer but a small sound of embarrassment. Jensen’s face is buried in the bedspread; Jeff grabs a fistful of her hair by the roots and turns her head so the camera can see her; he holds her there. There’s a wave of fresh slick around his finger at the rough treatment.

“Answer me: did that spanking make this pussy wet?”

“No.”

He pulls at the roots a little in punishment and slides his ring finger into her hole as well. “Don’t lie to me when I have my fingers in your cunt and I can feel how hungry it is. Just admit it: that spanking got you slippery for my dick.”

“The spanking got me wet,” she says obediently.

“I know it did.” Jeff starts to fuck her properly, a good hard fingerbang, and Jensen breath hitches. She squirms in his lap, thighs clenching together and relaxing with soft, desperate sounds. It’s an honest mix of pleasure and discomfort that makes Jeff’s dick ache.

He frees her from his hands on both ends, giving her ass a parting squeeze that makes her hiss in pain. “Go bend over the bathroom counter; I’ll give you what you need.”

Jensen’s awkward climbing off his lap, but she goes without a word, and Jeff fetches the camera before he joins her. Her eyes catch on it but she doesn't say anything, just looks at Jeff in the mirror with a question. She's barely bent over, hands braced on the ceramic – she followed his orders, technically speaking, but it's not what he had in mind, and he pushes her down until she's pressed flat to the counter, body angled at ninety degrees.

She hisses, and he gives one last press between her shoulders, a silent 'stay.' “Cold?”

“Yes.” It comes out soft and subdued. 

He strokes a hand over the inflamed skin on her ass, zooming in to record the aftermath of the spanking. When he rubs his thumb over her asshole, she jolts a little and tries to squirm away; he strokes down her slit and gathers up her juice, smearing it all around her clit.

“What did the doctor say?”

Jensen arches her back, pushing into his touch, and Jeff's dick throbs. “About what?”

“How long before your birth control starts working?”

“A week.”

“Mm.” No fuckin’ way he’s waiting that long, and he doesn’t think she’s ready for him to fuck her in the ass yet. “When was your period?”

Jensen turns and presses one cheek to the counter, face burning; Jeff pans up to catch her embarrassment. “April 25th. I remember because my friend had a pool party for her birthday and it was super embarrassing.”

That was five weeks ago. She must not be regular yet, so who knows when she's ovulating. “I wanna fuck you – I'll pull out before I come.”

Jenny hesitates. “Okay.”

“You still sore?” he remembers belatedly. He's so fucking hard that when he frees his cock from his pants, he literally sighs in relief.

“I think I'm okay.” 

“Good.” It comes out more breath than voice; he's already rubbing his tip against the incredible silk of her soaking wet labia. He aims and applies a little pressure, and she grunts as the head of his dick pops inside.

 _Jesus_ , it's a tough fit. It's his own fault – he didn't indulge in nearly as much foreplay as the first time; if he’d gotten her off at all, she’d be a little looser. She's still tense, but perversely, the rigid line of her spine makes him thrust forward, prying her open.

She whimpers a little as he does it, but her cunt releases a gush of slick to ease the way. “Relax,” Jeff groans out, shoving himself all the way inside. Her muscles ripple around him and he pulses a little deeper. “Oh, fuck, that's amazing.”

He makes himself stay still, every muscle fiber strung tight, until she naturally eases around him. When he opens his eyes, he sees that Jensen's biting her lip, and that a tear is slipping over the bridge of her nose. His dick twitches, and he straightens the camera from its forgotten tilt in his hand, zooming in on her face. 

He strokes his other hand up and down her back. “Babe, you feel so good on my cock. Just relax for me. How do I feel?”

“Big,” she chokes out. What Jeff lacks in length, he makes up in girth.

“I know, baby. I'm sorry it's uncomfortable right now, but you'll be glad about that later. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Jeff grinds his hips against her pussy and her breath hitches; she's already loosened from squeezing-tight to deliciously snug, and however much discomfort he may have caused, she's been steadily making lubricant. 

He pans the camera to between their bodies and slowly withdraws. Her cunt clings like it's sad to see him go and Jeff hisses at how good it feels. As soon as the glistening head pops free of her, he eases back inside.

“Fuck me, you're perfect,” he swears, and she's a little more relaxed as he rubs her back. “I know this is all new, but sweetheart, you were made for this. Your body was built for fucking.”

“It feels okay now,” Jensen offers, throat going tight as Jeff draws all the way out again and pushes his way back inside. 

“I'll make it better than okay. Push up off the counter. Oh shit.” She's short enough in comparison that her weight drives her down onto his cock. “Up on your toes. There you go.”

Jeff has to take a minute to prop the camera on the counter so it catches the action in the mirror, then he has both hands free. He slips one between her legs to play with her clit and wraps his other arm around her, pulling her snug against him and pinching-twisting her nipple.

Jensen's mouth forms an 'o', soft exclamation punched right out of her, and Jeff kisses her shoulder, staring at their reflection in the mirror. It's an obscene view; she looks young and lost and completely overwhelmed. Her color's high and her damp hair's in a state of disarray from the spanking. 

Supporting her weight, Jeff withdraws from her cunt and drills back in with force, and her cry is so fucking hot, he makes her give it to him again, pulling slowly back and slamming forward. 

Jeff nips at her throat, thrusting against her a little more gently. She jerks sensitively against the play of his fingers. “Better than okay?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Jeff moans and rubs his scruff against her throat. He pulls his hand away from her clit and braces against the counter, bearing her forward so he has the leverage for a few quick, brutal thrusts. All her muscles tighten up; she gasps as he pounds her. “You like being fucked hard?”

All he gets is an unintelligible sound, and he releases her nipple for a grip on her face. Her eyes open. 

“Say that you like it.” 

Her eyes are glazed. “I like it.” 

He unleashes another series of violent thrusts, fingers bruising-tight on her jaw to keep her focused on him. “You like being fucked hard?”

“Yes.” She can't catch her breath, but he doesn't let up. He shoves her flat on the counter, and uses a fistful of her hair to keep her head up, keep her face visible to Jeff and the camera.

“Say it. You like being fucked hard.”

“I like being fucked hard.”

Jeff's cock is throbbing. “Tell everyone how old you are. And how you got here.”

“I'm fourteen. I ran away.... Oh, God.”

“You gonna come on my dick?”

Jensen's panting. “Yes.”

“You gonna come, from being used like a slut?”

She cries out sharply and convulses around his cock; Jeff lets her fall against the counter, snatching up the camera and recording the thick white of her come on his cock as he fucks her right through it. She comes so hard her whole body is wracked with it; she curls against the counter and sounds pained when she moans out, “Daddy – daddy please....”

Jeff only takes pity when he's barely holding back orgasm himself, pulling out and fisting his dick, filthy with her. “Jenny, come suck my dick.” He smacks her ass when she just shudders and doesn't move. “C'mon, get on your knees.”

She looks wrung out when she drops to the floor in front of him, and Jeff feels his balls draw up. “Shit, shitshit, I don't even need you to suck it, just hold – ” and he's jizzing on her face, one spurt close enough to her eye that she squeezes them shut. 

Jeff is shaking by the time he's through, punch drunk when he reaches out and smears his come all over her face, chuckling at the way her nose screws up, the way her mouth grimaces. 

“Remind me, darlin' – when's the first time anyone touched your sweet little body? The first time I fucked you?”

Her eyes are still shut tight, her face is covered in jizz, and she blushes. “Tuesday night.”

He knuckles the come away from her eyes so she can open them. “And when's the first time you sucked a dick?”

“Wednesday morning.”

“And now it's....”

“Thursday afternoon.”

Light-headed with endorphins, Jeff laughs and pulls her off the floor, giving her a shove towards the shower. “You're welcome.”


End file.
